


Content to be

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: After Jonathan and Jervis's latest capture, Leland wants to discuss their relationship.





	Content to be

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for angst. Also for some reason its putting them as a friendship, I can't fix it

Jonathan didn't hate the doctors at Arkham, not like some of the inmates. He's sure they help some people, just not people like him, the rouges. The fact that they even bother with the sessions and treatments for cases like him is madness. If Johnathan paid taxes he wouldn't want them going into helping people like him. But he doesn't have much of a say.

"Welcome back, Doctor Crane," he liked Doctor Leland enough. He respected her for trying to help them all and putting her time in at school even if it was only the University of Gotham.

"Can't say I'm too thrilled to be here," Johnathan mumbled. He honestly expected to eventually be captured but not as soon has it happened, "But no use dwelling on these events."

Leland sighed, "Probably not but we may as well discuss it."

Jonathan looked around the room. He once had an office like this but it felt forever ago now. He remembers the screams he caused his patients, "Why, what help will it be? You and I both know these sessions won't help me. Especially when I don't want the help," Jonathan felt himself growing frustrated, "In case you forgot, this was my job at one time."

"I haven't. No one will," Johnathan felt a satisfaction as the look on her face, "At least not for a long time. Johnathan, can you humor me?"

"I'm not much of the humorous type. I'm sure Joker is around somewhere," Johnathan sighed and looked out the barred window. The city looked even more depressing from high up, "Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"Your capture, yours and Mister Tetch's," Leland said closely watching her patients face. She watched his posture stiffen slightly, watched his hand's clench and eyes darken. She could easily see the lines between Scarecrow and Johnathan blurring.

"What about it, doctor?" Johnathan said, voice more informal than moments before.

"Why did you both end up captured?" she asked carefully.

"The insufferable Bat, of course," Johnathan growled, "You know all about it. I'm sure he's boasted about it as we speak."

Leland shook her head, "No, I want to know _why_ you were both captured. I read the report, I know between the time you left the bank and Batman showed up gave you both plenty of time to get away," she watched as Johnathan's breathing slowed eerily. She'd have to tread carefully if she wanted to keep enough of Johnathan lucid to talk, "What happened?"

"I'd like to end the session. I believe I reserve the right to reschedule."

"Johnathan," the doctor tried.

"Doctor," Johnathan said standing, knowing his tall figure could be slightly intimidating, "I said I was done," he turned to let the guard know he was done.

"Was it Jervis?" Leland blurted out, "It was, wasn't it?"

Johnanthan spun around, "Don't you dare accuse him of anything!" Scarecrow shouted feeling himself growing reckless, "You know nothing about him! You know nothing of what happened!"

"Then tell me," Leland said raising her voice and holding a hand up to the guard coming in to detain her patient, "Please sit."

Johnathan took a breath, he wanted to leave. Wanted to return to his cell and scream, wanted to be free and see others scream in terror at his feet. He couldn't really do either, he'd be forced to do his twelve hours of therapy for the week one way or another. Crane sat down, "I fucking hate you."

"Most patients do," Leland said with a sad smile, "Are you going to tell me what happened after you left the bank?"

Johnathan rubbed his forehead feeling his never-ending headache grow more intense, "It's not his fault, he can't help it sometimes."

"What did he do?" 

"You know, my plans never go perfectly. It's frustrating, do you know that?"

"I can imagine, I get frustrated when I get stuck at a red light."

"Well, for once everything had gone perfectly. We had the cash, no cops, and easy getaway."

"And?" Leland prodded.

"We'll its Gotham. Nothing can ever go smoothly," Johnathan sighed, "He saw a woman, I'm not sure who she is. She was just rushing by, probably running from us now that I think about it."

Leland grimaced, "Blonde?" Johnthan sat silently, looking out the window again, "Jonathan do you know what makes you different than most of the people in here?"

"A doctorate."

"Funny, no. The difference is you have control over yourself and Scarecrow. While you both exist together at once, you know where he ends and you begin. You have control over your life. Not many rouges have this."

"Jervis knows what's real. He just gets confused," Johnathan sighed, "He just got confused. He rushed after her, _'Alice! Alice!'_ , so I chased after him. Tried to remind him what we're doing, that we had to go. By then it was too late."

"What is Jervis to you?"

Johnathan leveled his gaze, "What are you implying?"

"What do you think I'm implying?"

Jonathan glared at her, "We're partners."

"In what sense of the word?" Leland asked. She took his silence as an answer, "I once dated a man named Geroge," Johnanthan remained silent, "before me he had been engaged. She broke it off and he never healed. I thought I would have been enough to make him forget but every night I knew he went to bed in love with her. I eventually had to leave. You can't be with someone who's in love with someone else."

"And what if you had loved him?"

Leland sighed, "You can't love someone, not really, unless they love you back."

"I wish that were true," Jonathan wanted to sleep, "He could have loved you in a different way, a more intimate way."

"He didn't, Jonathan. Because unlike you, he couldn't separate himself from things."

"As much as I've loved talking in metaphors with you, I don't want to discuss this."

"What is it that he calls you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Jervis, what's the Wonderland character he's assigned to you?" 

"March Hare."

"The closest friend to the Hatter, correct?" Johnathan nodded, "But not someone to share a heart with."

Johnthan silently stood up and walked to the door. He walked out and nodded to the guard signaling he was done, "Please don't forget, Doctor. When Alice finally leaves, the March Hare remains."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do more for this ship? I have one more cracky fun jeleaous Jervis fic in the works


End file.
